


All Out

by elrhiarhodan



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years Verse [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, condom usage - safe sex, wonder(ful) years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another timestamp for the Wonder(ful) Years ‘Verse. Peter and Neal are living off campus, it’s the late 1980s and despite their absolute monogamy, they don’t do it without a raincoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out

“What do you mean, we’re out of condoms?” Neal was on his hands and knees, lubed and stretched and ready. And frustrated as hell.  
  
“I don’t know what happened to them.” Peter was rooting around the night table drawer. “I could have sworn there was another pack of Trojans here last night.”  
  
“I know what happened to them. You fucked me three times last night, and wanted a fourth - but we didn’t because we were out of condoms, remember? You were supposed to go to the drug store after classes.” Neal flopped onto his back, his erection flagging in disappointment.  
  
“Sorry.” Peter sat down next to him, his own boner still reaching for the sky.  
  
Neal couldn’t stay angry. Protection was both their responsibility. “Remember the first time?”  
  
Peter looked at him. “Which first time?”  
  
“The very first time - in your bedroom.”  
  
Peter’s eyes sparkled. “I humped you into the mattress.”  
  
“Yeah.” Neal stretched out, his arousal reborn. “Didn’t need condoms for that, did we?”  
  
Peter grinned, “Hell, no.” He straddled Neal and reached for his cock.  
  
Neal slapped his hands away. “We do it ourselves this time.” He made a loose fist and stroked his dick, sliding the foreskin up and down.  
  
Their knuckles kept bumping as they stroked their cocks. Neal wanted to come so bad it hurt, but he wanted to come at the same time as Peter. But Peter was suddenly taking his time, slowing down, drawing it out.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Making you wait for it.”  
  
Neal wasn’t in the mood to wait. He wrapped a leg around around Peter and flipped them over, grinding their cocks together. He kept on grinding, Peter pushed back, and they came in a thunderous rush.  
  
Neal rolled off Peter and grinned. “Yeah, who needs condoms?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMOM 2012 - 31 Dirty Words. The prompt was "underneath". Many thanks to Coffeethyme4me for her suggestion and assistance.


End file.
